


Death by Chocolate

by SICProwl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SICProwl/pseuds/SICProwl
Summary: Dimitri liked to do Halloweens differently then most kids...





	Death by Chocolate

“What the **_heck _**are you wearing?!”

Dimitri frowned, glancing down at his pristine white outfit with black trim, gold buttons, and matching blue and white cape. Even his long hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, something he’d been proud of.

The nine year old couldn’t help but panic and clutch his novelty bag close, “I-It’s my costume!”

Sylvain blinked, his fake fangs peeking out from his upper lip. "Yeah, I can see that! But what are you supposed to be?!“

Apprehension flashed across his face, followed by a flush of embarrassment. "I-I’m a prince…”

The red headed vampire guffawed only for Ingrid to stomp on his foot. She then smacked him out of the way with her Valkyrie shield, “I think you look great Dimitri.”

That seemed to ease the young boy, “T-Thank you. El helped me pick it out.”

Now it was Sylvain’s turn to be unsure, “Edelgard? Your **step-sister?**”

Ingrid punched him with her shield again and gave the blond an approving nod. "It’s great that you two are getting along. Getting a new family is…tough.“

Dimitri didn’t reply, not needing to be told how hard it’d been when his father married her mother. The boy had been excited to get a sibling, but all his interactions with said girl made him think she didn’t want anything to do with him.

"Where is _Ms. Imperial Princess?_”

“She’s with Hubert,” Dimitri answered as Ingrid hissed at him to stop it. "They left the house before I was done getting ready…“

"All, tall dark and Snape-y.” Sylvain snickered, earning another hit in the gut - only this time from an arriving Felix.

“Would you stop acting like an idiot?” The shorter boy snarled while crossing his arms, “You’re embarrassing!”

Sylvain gave his friend an extra toothy grin, “Says the boy dressed up like Leonardo.”

“I’m a **NINJA! ** Not a ninja turtle!!”

The boys sniped at each other while they left Dimitri’s house and joined the many costumed kids filing around outside. The sun was still out, so a lot of the younger kids were walking with parents or in large groups - much like their own. It was going to be crowded like this for a while considering they were one of the better neighborhoods. 

Three words. King sized bars.

“Is Dedue going to trick or treat with us?” 

Dimtri smiled at Ingrid, “Y-Yes. He’s got to do something first, but he said he’d meet up with us soon.”

“I’m surprised he’s coming at all,” Sylvain shrugged as they came to the second house. "Trick or treating might be too childish for him.“

"Says the eldest of the group,” Felix sniffed disapprovingly while Sylvain looked affronted.

“Hey! I’m just trying to enjoy my last Halloween!” The vampire grinned and flipped his hair, “I’m getting older after all - and I can’t spend next year looking for candy. Not unless there’s a girl involved.”

Felix and Ingrid looked disgusted and made fun of the red head as they continued down the line of houses, bags growing heavy with treats and the occasional peppermint. Decorations both cute and scary greeted them at each house - along with the occasional dad who thought he was scary enough to frighten some kids. They didn’t mind if it, not if it meant more candy if they played along.

It was an hour later when the sun was already halfway past the horizon, most of the younger kids already going home for the night or visiting their last few houses. Now the streets were littered with kids thier age and preteens like Sylvain, clinging to their last night of childhood before they focused on things like sports and awkward dating.

Dimitri didnt’ look forward to that, not when his mind was already reeling with nervousness.

Not when they were nearing the _**house.**_

“Whoa, look at this place!” Sylvain pointed, “I think it’s the creepy place behind your house, Dimitri!”

“_S-Shush!_” The blond whispered urgently, wide eyes staring at the old manor with panic. "You’re being rude!“

But Sylvain continued to talk loudly, noting that the place was probably the oldest manor in the neighborhood. With run down shingles, shabby siding, dirty panels and creaky steps that could wake the dead. The windows were dirty, or foggy, Dimitri wasn’t sure. The front yard was slightly overrun with weeds, boxwood bushes that looked like lumpy meatballs and a driveway full of cracks that were need of serious repair.

Felix gave the shabby home the side eye. "Does anyone even live there?”

“Y-Yes,” Dimitri replied with a soft voice, his gaze looking around for something or someone.

“Whoa, really!?” Sylvain’s smile grew, “Do you think it’s haunted? Is the guy living there creepy? Does he stare at you from his windows?”

“N-No!” His head whipped around on his friend, aghast. "The family that lives here is very polite-“

But Sylvain ignored him, already walking towards the creepy home. Even the sight of other kids avoiding it wasn’t enough to deter him - which only made Dimitri begin to panic.

"W-Wait!” The Prince grabbed his friend’s arm, but he was looking around wildly. "We can’t!“

"Huh? Why not?”

Dimitri blushed, suddenly nervous as everyone began to stare, “B-Because… Because-!”

“I’m sorry I’m late,” A new voice piped in and they all turned.

“Dedue!”

<strike>Oh thank the Goddess!</strike>

Dimitr couldn’t help but feel relief at seeing his loyal friend who was…dressed as a cowboy? The group eyed his button up shirt, jeans with carpet sewn on the sides, leather boots and spurs, and brown leather hat placed neatly on his head. Sylvain would have laughed at how serious Dedue looked in his not-so-serious costume if he didn’t already know the boy could knock him into next week. The fact that the dark skinned boy acted like nothing was wrong was enough to make Dimitri feel better about his own costume.

“Took you long enough,” Felix scowled with a point of his plastic sword. "You missed half the houses already.“

"Apologies. The bakery was busy and my family needed the extra help.”

Felix huffed, accepting the explanation while Sylvain gestured towards the run down house with his thumb. "All right, let’s go, let’s go! I wanna see what kind of candy this place has!“

"If they have any at all,” Felix muttered as he walked with the vampire, Ingrid following after them.

Dedue and Dimitri stood still, the blond’s body fidgeting with nervous energy while the tall cowboy looked down at him, silent.

“Did…Is it done?”

His face felt scorching hot when Dedue nodded, pulling a wrapped bundle from inside his pocket. "Yes. It set before I had to leave.“

Dimitri let out a breath of relief, wanting to open the foil and look at his personal creation, but was also too afraid to see it.

"T-Thank you,” he smiled while taking the item, cradling it in his hands like it were precious. "I really appreciate your help with this…I wasn’t sure…“

Dedue placed his hand on the blond’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze and tiny smile. No words were said, but the look that passed between them was enough.

Gathering up his courage, the Prince gave his friend a nod before they walked up to the house where Sylvain was repeatedly ringing the doorbell.

"Hmmm, maybe no one’s home?” 

Ingrid glared and smacked his hand away from the button, just in time as the front door to open and an adult greet them with a gruff hello. All but Dedue paled at the sight of the messy haired man, eyes blearly from what could only be from a heavy sleep. No one said anything as he ran a hand through his honey brown hair while looking down at them.

“Trick or treat?” Sylvain smiled, bag out hesitantly.

The man blinked, clearly confused as he looked at the boy before he cursed under his breath, hand rubbing his chin.

“_Shit._ Is it Halloween?”

Sylvain lowered his bag while the others showed varying degrees of disappointment on their faces. The man mumbled out an apology, tired eyes watching as the kids talked about the next house as they turned to leave. Then his gaze stopped on Dimitri and Dedue, waiting for them to also leave.

…

“Uh…” The man rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry. I don’t really have any candy.”

Dimitri swallowed, staring up at his very familiar neighbor. Though he’d never seen the man up close, he recognized by his hair and the way he stood, that this was the same person who spent many hours of the day working outside. Each day was either spent on the roof, windows, or yard; hammering away at loose nails, pulling weeds, or painting anything that wasn’t dry rotted.

It was no surprise that he was so tired and Dimitri almost felt bad for bothering him but…

“Oh, Byleth…”

The young boy stiffened, eyes wide as he saw a bit of movement behind the man’s legs. A girl, his other neighbor, peeking out at them. 

Suddenly his throat felt dry and words escaped him when their eyes met. Mint meeting blue, curious vs panicked. The familiar girl stepped out in the door way, getting a better look at the two trick or treaters. He blushed the longer she stared, suddenly wishing that pretty gaze wasn’t looking at him at this moment. Oh goddess, his hands were so sweaty; so hot and sweaty that Dimitri feared he’d melt the treat between his palms.

“T-Trick or treat!” He stuttered at her, holding out his gift to the girl he’d been watching from the small gap of flowers and fence that separated their yards.

Amusement flashed between the man’s eyes as he looked down at Dimitri. "I’m pretty sure we’re the ones who have to give you a treat, kid.“

Dimitri blushed, shaky arms still held out towards the blank girl. Hopeful. <strike>Desperate.</strike>

Her father nudged her shoulder. She looked up at him for silent confirmation and earned a nod before she took the gift. The Prince swallowed when their fingers touched then quickly pulled away the moment she had the bundle. Dedue gave him a look of encouragement as the girl unwrapped the chocolate in the shape of a flower.

Dimitri spent many hours with Dedue the day before in his family’s bakery, learning to make chocolate from his friend specifically for this reason. It had been embarrassing to ask, but Dedue had been understanding and patient as he showed him the steps and how to decorate.

"It’s a Forget-Me-Not.” Dimitri blabbed, eyes wide as if under a spotlight. "I-I tried to make a rose, but they’re a little hard and…“

He shut up, feeling _**stupid **_for doing all this in the first place. 

This pretty girl was probably already in MIDDLE SCHOOL and what was he? Some dumb little kid with a dumb little crush.

She turned the candy in her hands, staring blankly at the simple shapes before nodding at Dimitri. He exhaled through his nose in response, only to snort. The Prince covered the lower half of his face, mortified.

"Byleth? You got something to say?”

The girl looked up at her father then back to Dimitri who still had his face covered.

“Thank you.”

Red began to spread up his neck, cheeks, and even to the tips of his ears as he let out a garbled you’re welcome. After another awkward second of staring, Dedue came to his rescue by bidding the two farewell then dragged his friend away before he could make a bigger fool of himself.

“You did well.” Dedue whispered, making Dimitri want to groan.

“Please don’t tell anyone…”

“Of course.”

The rest of their night was uneventful as they collected more candy then they could ever eat and went back home, bellies full and aching. Dimitri didn’t touch any of his, too busy groaning into his pillow and wondering what had come over him.

Perhaps he could convince his father to move? Surely it was doable. 

Luckily the boy didn’t feel the need to. Not when he found a small bag of Hershey kisses on his side of the garden, right next to his flower gap where he’d sit and stare.

He wasn’t sure if he should look deeper into the meaning, but the gift made his heart soar all the same.


End file.
